battleforcornchipsfandomcom-20200215-history
Gadsby
Gadsby is the sixth and a half episode of Battle for Corn Chips. It's unique in the sense that the episode completely lacks the letter E. This corresponds with the challenge, which requires the contestants to write a story that doesn’t contain the letter. Withdrawal You lost our last trial, so you will obtain a withdrawal. Our poll got forty submissions. Now to distinguish who will scoot from this camp. Communication Symbol and Cola got no nominations. Star, Fish Bowly, and Pink Cap all got a nomination. Out of harm’s way now. Knot and Plastic Cash Pouch only got two nominations. I would say Plum Diamond got two nominations, but an additional nomination was post too. Laptop is also okay, at four nominations. Now it’s down to Albino Ophidian and David. Albino Ophidian had a Win Coin, dividing his nominations by half. Scooting from this camp is… Albino Ophidian!! Trial If your mind is still sharp, you did work out that a particular part of our syllabary is missing from this blog. And that’s on account of today’s trial. Your trial is to print as much script as you can, whilst also avoiding this mark I did avoid for this full blog. Your totals will count on your submission’s amount of individual marks. Blanks uniting two words will also count. You may submit any kind of writing you want, as long as it is logical. A short form of a word that contains this fifth symbol in it’s long form cannot show up in your submission. Similarly, you can’t add digits that contain it (So anything amid six and thirty is bust). It still counts if it’s in symbol form. This trial will finish in four days. Good luck! Elimination The E is back! Dorito has left in order to study. He played a great game, and I hope to see him return some time. Results Right! Here's your submissions from greatest to least. Those who didn't do the challenge, used broken English, or had the letter E are up for elimination. #R.I.C. - 2,320 #Knot - 1,259 #Purple Diamond - 682 #Click - 562 #Corky - 455 #Plastic Wallet - 446 #Toney - 360 #Domino - 293 #Eraser Cap - 255 #David - 170 #Fish Bowly - 106 So R.I.C. gets a second token, with an astoundingly long and well-written submission! Great job. As for Los Explosivos, you're up for elimination- again. Getting used to it? Maybe we should rename you to Lose Explosivos. Trivia * Before the results, it was unknown how many votes David and Mister Snake got because both numbers had the letter E in them. **Once the challenge ended, it was revealed that David received 7 votes and Mister Snake got 19. * The title is a reference to the novel, Gadsby, which is known as “The 50,000 word novel without the letter ‘e’.” * With Mister Snake being eliminated, David is the only non-object on the showm ** Coincidentally, they are both in the final 2 in this episode. Category:Episodes